


[VID] I Want You to Want Me

by hartknyx



Category: Much Ado About Nothing (1993)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2020, Song: I Want You to Want Me (Letters to Cleo), Subtitles Available, references to fake character death, snarky rivals to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartknyx/pseuds/hartknyx
Summary: Is it not strange that sheep's guts should hale souls out of men's bodies?
Relationships: Beatrice/Benedick, Claudio/Hero
Comments: 33
Kudos: 94
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] I Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/gifts).



> I couldn't resist picking a song from the soundtrack of another incredible Shakespearean film adaptation for a fun romp tribute to this incredible Shakespearean film adaptation (and one of Shakespeare's greatest couples). Hope you enjoy! <3

**Source:** Much Ado About Nothing (1993, dir. Branagh)  
**Song:** I Want You to Want Me, covered by Letters to Cleo ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Letters-to-cleo-i-want-you-to-want-me-lyrics))  
**Length:** 3:26  
**Download:** [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p4i7e1k2jjqsymp/much+ado+about+shakespeare+signed.mp4/file) (.mp4, 535 mb)  



End file.
